


Devastatingly Handsome

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Dean not so much, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Sam Winchester is good at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Despite the emotional rollercoaster of s12e12, there are still things that need to be said when Dean and Cas get back to the bunker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason my mind has fixated on Dean describing Cas as devastatingly handsome, and his possible reasons for doing so. I came up with a theory, and put it in this story.

After they exited the barn Mary said her goodbyes and left quickly; she never hung around any longer than strictly necessary. Sam offered to drive Cas’s truck so that his brother and the angel could have some time to themselves. Before he drove off, though, Sam gathered Cas in his arms and hugged him tightly.

‘We love you too man’, he said to the angel, shooting a pointed look at Dean. ‘I’m really glad you’re ok’.

_Yeah yeah,_ thought Dean as he scowled at Sam. _So you can do feelings. Well, bully for you._

Cas smiled weakly as he said ‘Thank you Sam. I will see you at home’. _Home, with my family,_ he thought, happily.

The drive back to the bunker was quiet; not uncomfortable, but not exactly relaxed either. Dean was still so overwhelmed with the events that had unfolded in the barn that he was unable to look Cas in the eye, and Cas was so drained – both physically and emotionally – that he just wanted to sit quietly and contemplate.

A few minutes before they arrived back Dean received a text from Sam, saying that he was going to head into town to a bar, and not to expect him back anytime soon. Good old Sam, leaving Dean and Cas alone for a few hours – they gave each other shit sometimes, but Dean really couldn’t ask for a better brother.

Once they reached the bottom of the staircase, Cas turned to Dean.

_This is it,_ thought Dean. _Time for the talk._

‘Dean’ said Cas ‘I just wanted to say that I find you extremely attractive too’.

‘Wait… what?’ Dean replied, utterly bemused.

‘In the diner. You described me as devastatingly handsome. I feel the same way about you’.

‘No Cas, that was for the waitresses benefit. I was just drawing her attention to you. I-‘

‘Dean’. Cas cut him off, frowning. ‘That makes no sense. The waitress had already established that she found me handsome, so it was unnecessary for you to say that unless you had another reason. Plus, I may not understand all of human behaviour, but I do know that it is highly unusual for a heterosexual man to use such terms about a platonic friend’.

_Shit._

‘In my opinion there is only one explanation for your use of those words. You wanted to make sure that the waitress understood your feelings for me so that she would stop her flirting. You were staking a claim for my affections’.

‘No, Cas. That’s…’

_Shit._

‘Are you saying that you do not find me devastatingly handsome?’

‘Yes… I mean, no…’

‘Dean, I just told you that I love you. I think we can be honest with each other now’.

‘But you said you love all of us, not me’.

‘Dean, please stop being wilfully naïve. Everyone in that barn knew that I meant that speech for you’.

Dean looked down at the floor, and very quietly said ‘Yes Cas, I knew you were talking to me’.

‘Do you know why I said what I did?’

‘Because you thought you were dying’.

‘Partly, yes. But the way you gave your feelings away in the diner gave me hope and the courage to say what I have been wanting to say for years. Once it became clear to me that you felt the same way I had to tell you before it was too late’.

‘It was that obvious, huh?’

‘Yes, Dean. Very obvious’.

By now they were standing right in front of each other, and for the first time since Cas had been healed Dean looked right into his eyes. The look of adoration he found there almost took his breath away.

‘I thought you were gonna die Cas’ said Dean so quietly that the angel could barely hear him. ‘I couldn’t bear to lose you’. His emotions were suddenly starting to get the better of him, and he began to tremble all over.

Cas wrapped his arms around the hunter and gently caressed his back. ‘It’s ok Dean. I’m alive, I’m here’.

Dean let out a shuddering sigh and buried his face in Cas’s neck. This felt so good, he never wanted to let go.

‘Cas’, he said. ‘I do think you’re devastatingly handsome, and I-I love you too’.

He heard the angel’s breath hitch, then for a few moments there was silence. They pulled away from each other slowly and Dean could see that Cas had tears in his eyes.

‘Hey, hey Cas’, he said soothingly. ‘It’s ok, you said so yourself’.

‘I thought we would never get here, and now that we have both said it, it feels overwhelming’.

Dean nodded and smiled at his angel – _his_ angel! – then he gently pressed his lips to Cas’s. Cas moaned and kissed Dean back so passionately that he could feel it in his toes. They stayed like this until he was no longer able to breathe, then he pulled away to gaze into Cas’s eyes, stroking his face as he did so.

‘We’re a pair of idiots’. He said. ‘Why did we wait so long?’

‘I don’t know, but why did we stop kissing? We should do that for ever’.

‘Because humans need to breathe Cas’, said Dean laughing.

‘Breathing is overrated’, replied Cas, with a smile on his face that was positively un-angelic.

‘Come on, my devastatingly handsome friend, let’s find out’, said Dean as he took Cas by the hand and led him to what was now their room, where he was determined to find out just how long it was possible to kiss without needing air.

This would absolutely need extensive research and study.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written an episode coda before, but this just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.   
> Please let me know if you liked it.


End file.
